


Coffee Morning

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Early Mornings, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, OT5, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Lyria, Mareth, Amberle, Eretria, and Wil are together and enjoy a morning coffee.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Coffee Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Amberle & Mareth aren't related.
> 
> The five are in an equal poly quint.

Lyria looks over bleary eyed at the alarm clock. It's 7am, earlier than she usually wakes up for work but not worth going back to sleep. She slowly wiggles herself out of bed and heads to the kitchen.

"Morning!" Eretria chimes from the table.

"Good morning my love!" Lyria replies and starts making coffee for her partners, especially her wife who can't survive without coffee.

"Where's Amberle?" Lyria asks.

"Slowly makin' her way into reality." Eretria laughs.

"Good morning ladies." Wil enters the room and starts making breakfast.

By the time all five coffees are ready and the omelletes are on the table both Mareth and Amberle have come out.

"Don't forget we need to go shopping today for dresses and suits and maybe a presents for my boss' wedding, okay?" Mareth reminds everyone.

"Right." Everyone says.

"Mareth, did you let him know all of us are coming?" Amberle asks. 

"You know how he is. I mean the invitation said Mareth +4 so that's what we're doing." Mareth replies.

"There's something satisfying about knowing you don't have to worry about which partner to bring." Wil says.

Lyria looks into all their faces. If someone has told her a while back that she'd have four partners she'd laugh at them. But now she couldn't imagine her life without them.


End file.
